


Haunted!

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b> Morgana has a visit on Samhaim night<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: </b>#9 Haunted<br/>-<br/><b>Written for Merlin_Writers Halloween 2013</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted!

**Haunted!**  
 **Characters:** Morgana, Vivienne  
 **Rating:** K+/PG  
 **Summary:** Morgana has a visit on Samhaim night  
 **Word Count:** 344  
 **Prompt:** #9 Haunted  
 **Written for** ** [ ](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/profile) [ **merlin_writers** ](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) ** **Halloween 2013**

 **Haunted!**  
Morgana didn’t believe the stories that the palace guards told about the crypts being haunted. She just wanted a place to hide from Uther and his constant hovering.

She wondered around looking at one crypt or another until she stumbled into a one that looked off to her.

She wiped the dust from the top to try and find out whose crypt had no sculpture on top when all the others did.

She read the name and her eyes widened.

The midnight bell rang in the distance  

“Hello child.” A voice behind her said.

Morgana spun around to face a woman dressed in in black rags.

“Who are you?” Morgana backed away from the crypt

“Do you not know? You have read my name. I thought it only fitting to show you my face.”

“The palace guards were right. Are you the one that haunts the crypts?”

“I am I am always here. I am bound here searching for the one thing I want that was taken from me and now it is here in front of me.” the apparition stepped forward.

“You have been looking for me?” Morgana backed up until her back hit the cold stone wall. “Why?”

“Uther took you from me before I could teach you what it was to be a daughter. Have you not wondered why I have never come to see you?”

“It is a long way to Tingel. He said you were ill and the journey was too much for you.” Morgana said.

“He killed me the day he took you. I have been here under your feet the whole time. Daughter, I would not have given you up willingly. You must know that.”

“He killed you so he can have me? Why?” Morgana didn’t understand.

“You will know soon enough. Take care Daughter choose your path carefully because I cannot guide you.”

The woman faded with the last toll of the bell.

“Mother!” Morgana screamed.

Morgana slid to the floor and sobbed. It wasn’t just the crypt that was haunted now, so was her heart.  


End file.
